Cinderella Story
by WarriorGaurdian
Summary: "All too soon the clock will strike midnight... and she'll be gone." Don and Robin have a daughter. To Don, she's the most perfect daughter on earth. Dreams are made easily, dreams are lived easily, but as easy as they can be lived, they can be shattered... [song-fic for "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman.] ((A/N: Has nothing to do with the Disney movie.))
1. Introduction

_So it's been a year since I first posted my first fic (and now I look back it, it's bad...) but anyways. I wrote this fic a very, very long time ago, like some time during April-ish I think. It feels like such a long time ago... _

_Well, this is the longest NUMB3RS fic that I've written, it's a song fic. The song (I don't bring it up until the next chapter.) is Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman and it's a very beautiful song. Go and YouTube it. I'll put a link for the song in the next chapter. _

_Technically the first chapter is only the introduction, please subscribe (or follow or what ever you call it...) and please review in the end. _

_Thank you for your support! _

* * *

Don knelt in the cool grass in front of the headstone.

_Aylona Kaela Eppes_

_Daughter. Wife. Angel. _

He sighed and played with the flower in his hand. The flower that she loved, the flower she smelled like.

Don tucked it on the top of the gravestone. He took a deep breath, smelling the sweet sent of the peony.

His little Ayla was gone.

_.. _. .._. .. _. .. _ . _

_"To see me dance is to hear my heart speak."_

It was a Saturday. A spring Saturday. Don stood outside Ayla's ballet studio waiting for her to come out after her lesson. The warm sun had chased away the last of the winter chills.

He relaxed. Every Saturday he would pick up Ayla, his nine-year-old daughter, from her dance lessons. She absolutely loved dancing. Everyday, she would dance around the house.

He waited as many of Ayla's classmates came out of the studio. Don became increasingly worried as she didn't come out.

Finally she came out dragging her bag behind her.

"Hey Ayla." Don smiled at her. "What's wrong? Is something wrong?"

She tried to smile. "I'm okay, daddy, I'm just tired."

Don took her bag from her. "Are you feeling okay? Are you coming down with anything?"

Ayla shrugged. "I don't know."

He put his hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever. So you're just tiered?"

She nodded quietly.

"Okay. Tell me if you feel any better or any worse later," Don said.

Ayla nodded again.

"Let's go home." Don lifted her up. She felt small and weak in his arms. "Do you want to stop and get some ice cream?"

"I just want to go home."

"Home we go then." Don carried her to his SUV and helped her into the back.

As he drove home, he kept on glancing into the rear view mirror, checking on Ayla. A few minutes out, she had fallen asleep against the window. Don resisted the urge to turn on the sirens and rush her to the hospital.

He pulled up to their home and opened the back door.

"Alya, we're home," he said softly. "Ayla? Wake up. We're home."

She whimpered in her sleep and turned away from Don.

"Aya?" He put his hand on her cheek. It wasn't warm at all. "Aya, we're home, can you wake up?"

She still didn't respond. Don pushed down his worry and unbuckled her seatbelt.

Robin met them at the door. "Don? What's going on?"

"She's tired," Don said, carrying Ayla inside. "She fell asleep on the ride back. I couldn't wake her up."

She rolled her eyes. "Don, you're talking as if she is a report or something."

Don laughed. "Sorry, I'm just going to take her to her bedroom."

... .._ _. _. _. _._ .._

Don sat at the kitchen table working on the last of his reports when he heard someone come into the room. He looked up surprised. Robin went to sleep early because of a case tomorrow and he had thought the Ayla was still asleep.

Ayla stood in the door with her teddy bear. "Hi daddy," she whispered.

"Hey." Don put down his pen. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." She pouted.

"Come here," he held out his arms. She walked forward and climbed into his lap.

"Feeling better?" Don asked again.

She shrugged. Don put his hand on her cheek again.

"No fever," he said.

"I'm still tired." She leaned her head against his shoulder. Don leaned back so he could see his daughter's face. She looked exhausted and frightened. Sweat beaded her forehead and her shirt clung to her frame.

"Do you want something to eat?"

Ayla shrugged again.

"Okay." Don kissed her temple. He carried her down to the bathroom and put her down on the closed toilet seat.

"What are we doing daddy?" she whined. "Are we taking a bath?"

"Not right now." Don smiled. "Just something quickly before you go back to bed."

She sat quietly as he pulled off her shirt and pants. Don quickly soaked a cloth in the sink.

"How was your class today?" he asked, trying to ease the mood.

"It was okay," Ayla said flatly.

"Anything interesting?" Don pressed.

She shook her head. Don sighed. He could break down hardened felons but he couldn't get anything out of his daughter. He squatted down in front of Ayla and gently wiped off the sweat on her face and body.

Don carried her to her room and helped her get into PJs.

"Go to sleep," Don said as he tucked Ayla into bed. "I'll be here in the morning, we'll see if you feel any better."

He kissed her on the top of her head and she was fast asleep by the time that Don closed the door.

_.. _ _. _. ._ _ _

"You know, people say that there's nothing better than a man who can cook."

Don grinned as Robin wrapped her arms around him.

"Well I say there's nothing sexier than a FBI agent who makes pancakes and bacon for his family on Sunday mornings." She kissed the back of his neck. "Morning honey."

"Good morning." He pulled her close and kissed her. "Ready for the big case?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Robin stole a piece of bacon. "You have the day off right?"

"Yeah, I have a lot of paper work too." Don turned off the stove and lowered his voice. "Robin, I'm worried about Ayla."

"What about Ayla?" Don could see the panic flare up in her eyes.

"She's just was really tired last night and…" Don trailed off.

"All of us get tired at one point or another," Robin replied. "Maybe yesterday was a down day for her."

"Maybe." Don sighed and turned back to the stove. "Never mind, I don't want you to worry about that while you're in court."

Robin nodded slowly. "If she isn't better by two, don't hesitate to call me."

He nodded and flipped a pancake. "Okay," he agreed.

Robin checked his watch. "I got to go get ready."

Don nodded. "Kiss for good luck?" he asked, smiling.

"How about bacon?" she replied.

Don picked up a piece and popped it in her mouth. He snuck a quick kiss in afterwards.

"Sneaky agent." Robin smiled and slapped him lightly on the chest as she left the kitchen.

Don laughed and turned back to the pancakes.

... .._ _. _. _._ . _ ._..

Don gently knocked on Ayla's door. "Hey sweetie? Are you awake?"

When he got no answer, he opened the door slowly and crept in.

_Stealth entry. _He smiled to himself. "Ayla?" he asked again.

"Daddy?" She opened her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I was checking on you," Don said. "Are you feeling okay?"

Ayla shifted restlessly. "My legs hurt," She complained.

Don's heart skipped a beat. "What kind of hurt?" he asked.

"They hurt," she whimpered. Don bit his lip.

"I'll go get you something for the pain, okay?" he finally said. "Do you want something to eat?"

Ayla shook her head.

Don nearly ran out of the room to get her something.

By the time that Don returned with an icepack, Ayla was fast asleep. She had tangled herself with the sheets and was half off the bed.

Don gently put her back onto the bed and rearranged the blankets. Don tucked her teddy bear back into the crock of her arm. He brushed back her hair and tiptoed back out of the room.

He leaned against the closed door and ran his hand through his hair. He prayed to a god he sort of believed in. He prayed that his little Ayla would be all right.

_ _._ _. _. ... _ _

Don was sitting on the bottom of the staircase when his phone rang.

"Eppes," he greeted the caller quietly.

"How's Ayla?" Robin demanded without any greeting.

Don smiled and looked down the hall. Ayla's door was still closed. "She's still sleeping."

Don heard an impatient sigh from Robin, "Don, you told me that you would call if she isn't better."

"Well she isn't better," Don snapped. He sighed. "Sorry, she's really tired and she doesn't have a fever or a cold."

Robin fell silent.

"Listen Robin," Don sighed. "Let's talk when you get home, maybe Ayla will feel better then,"

"Okay," Robin said uncertainly. "See you later then."

"Right, good luck. Bye honey." Don hung up and put down the phone as if it was a grenade. He stared at the silent phone for a little while before picking it up and dialing.

_"Hello?" _

"Hey Dad." Don smiled.

_"Donny! Are you going to come over soon?" _

"Maybe later, is Charlie and Amita there?" Don asked.

_"Charlie's at CalSci I think, why do you ask?"_ he could hear the concern his father's voice.

"It's just that… nothing, never mind, it isn't important," Don mumbled. "Dad, I kind of need to ask you something."

_"Anything Donny,"_ Alan said warmly.

"It's Ayla," Don started. "She's suddenly really tired and she was complaining that her legs hurt and I don't know what to do!"

_"Donny! Calm down,"_ his dad said soothingly._ "Take a deep breath, let it all out…" _

Don took in a shaky breath.

_"Now Don, have you talked to Robin about this?" _

"Yeah, she called me a little while ago."

_"What does she think about this?_" Alan asked.

Don closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "I don't know, I told her that we would talk tonight."

_"Then talk to her, decide what to do from here. You can call me after that." _

"Thanks, Dad," Don said. "That helped."

... .._ _. _. ._ _ _. _.

Don waited in his and Robin's bedroom. Finally she came back and sat down beside him on the bed.

"So, Ayla…" she said quietly. "What are we going to do?"

"No temperature," Don said. "She was saying that her legs hurt."

Robin sighed. "I don't know," she said. "Why don't we take her to the doctor tomorrow?"

"Well it could be nothing," he said.

"It could be something too." Robin pointed out. Don put his arm around her.

"I hope it's nothing," he whispered.

... _ ._ _ _.

Don sat in his desk chair, impatiently tapping his pencil and staring at the clock on his computer.

"You know if you stare hard enough, you can make the time go faster."

Don looked up as Colby walked up. "Oh hey Colb," he said. "I was just…"

He nodded. "It's okay, you're just worried about Ayla."

Don sighed and looked at the clock again. "Robin said that she would call once their appointment is finished," he said. "It was supposed to be a little while ago."

"Doctors are always late with their appointments," Colby offered.

"Right," Don sighed. "Right, they're just late."

But he wasn't convinced.

Don jumped as his cell phone rang. He snatched it up. "Robin?" he asked, jumping over his usual greeting.

_"Don,"_ Robin said. _"The doctor's went fine, he gave Ayla a prescription, but…" _

"But what?"

_"He took some test just in case, he said he'll call if there's anything." _

Don sighed. "Okay, do you need me to come home or anything?"

_"No it's okay, just stay at the office, we'll be fine here." _

"Okay, I love you," Don said.

_"I love you too, Don." _

._ _ ... _._ .._ _.

"…So if you move the search grid over to here, your search will be much more effective." Charlie jumped up trying to point to a higher point on the map.

"And there's the punch line," Colby said dryly.

Liz and Nikki laughed.

"Hey Don?" Charlie asked. "Hey bro, are you okay?"

Don jumped and nearly fell out of his chair. "Sorry, I was just thinking," he said.

"About Ayla?" Liz guessed.

He nodded. "She's not as tired as she was a week ago and she looks so much better." Don smiled. "She wants to go back to school tomorrow."

"And her parents are more than willing because she's driving them crazy?" Colby joked.

Don laughed.

"Well, about the search grid?" Charlie asked.

"I'll go contact the teams out," Nikki volunteered. "If we're lucky we can all go home tonight."

Don's cell rang. "Eppes," he answered, lifting his wrist up to check his watch.

They watched as Don slowly sat up straighter and took his feet off of the table.

"Yeah, okay…" Don said softly. "Does she know?"

Colby raised an eyebrow at Charlie. Charlie shook his head, just as puzzled as what it could be as the others.

"Okay, I'm coming home," he said. "…Love you too,"

Don hung up the phone and slowly stood up. "I… I need to go…" he muttered.

"Don, what's going on?" Charlie asked. "What is it?"

"I need to go…" Don said again, "I need… my keys and jacket…"

"Don, you're scaring us here," Colby said.

"What's up Don?" Liz asked concerned.

He didn't answer and stumbled to his desk with his team trailing after him.

"Come on Boss," Nikki said. "Who was on the phone?"

"Stop! Please…" Don nearly yelled, still not looking at them. "I just need to get home…"

"You're in no shape to drive home alone," Colby said, putting his hand on Don's shoulder. He threw off Colby's arm.

"Leave me alone, I need to…" Don trailed off and fumbled with his jacket and keys.

Charlie jumped forwards and grabbed Don's keys from him.

"Chuck, give them back." Don held out his hand.

"Not until you tell us what's going on," Charlie said. He shoved the keys into his pocket. "Last time I heard you like this was when…" Charlie's eyes widened as he guessed at what was making Don act like this.

"Give me the keys," Don whispered. Charlie slowly gave him back his keys.

"What's going on?" Colby asked.

"I'll tell you later," he promised. "I need to go…" Don stumbled to the elevator.

He jabbed the down button repeatedly as the doors didn't open. "Damn it!" Don slammed his fist against the door. "Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

"Don." Liz gently took his hand and put her hand on his cheek. "Don, look at me. Tell me what's going on."

Don put his fist on the wall and leaned against it. "It shouldn't happen to her…" he whispered. "Why does it have to be like this?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "Don, talk to me."

The elevators opened but Don made no attempt to get it. He sagged in defeat against the wall and slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. Don buried his face in his hands.

"Don?" Colby knelt by him. "What's going on?"

They all jumped back as they heard his muffled sobs.

"Charlie?" Nikki asked. "Do you know?"

He shrugged.

"Is that an I don't know, or an I won't say?" she asked.

"I don't know…"

Liz cautiously put her hand on Don's shaking shoulders. "It's okay, just let it all out."

"It won't be okay!" Don leaned his head against the wall. "It won't be okay, I-" his voice broke and new tears fell down his face. "I might lose her… I'm going to lose her."

"Who?" Colby asked. "Don, what's going on?"

Don scrubbed away his tears. "It was going to be okay," he whispered. "She was fine, she was going to be all right."

"She? Ayla?" Liz pressed.

"Ayla," Don repeated as if he didn't know her. "I need to get home… I need to go see her…"

"Don?" Liz asked softly. "What's wrong?"

"I thought it was going to be okay," Don whispered. "I thought it was going to be okay, the meds were working and she was doing fine,"

"What do you mean?" Colby asked.

"It shouldn't happen to her, she's a good kid, I'm going to lose her!" Don pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What ever the phone call is about, you can get through it," she whispered. "Your family can handle it too."

Don nodded and looked up. Liz resisted the urge to step away, Don looked truly lost and scared.

"Ayla has leukemia," Don finally whispered. "My little Ayla has leukemia."


	2. I will dance with Cinderella

_And we finally get to the part that is actually the main point of the story!_

___Sorry for any typos. _

___Please review at the end please!_

* * *

Don jumped up the stairs to his house and fumbled with the door. He finally managed to get it open and nearly fell into the house.

Robin came out of the kitchen. "Hi Don," she said quietly.

Don pulled her into a hug. "What's going to happen?" he asked.

"Dr. Knoll said that she would be put on a waiting list for a bone transplant," Robin whispered. "But they don't know how long it will take for a donor with a match to come."

"What if that doesn't happen?"

"Ayla will need chemo," Robin's hand tightened on his jacket. "Dr. Knoll said we caught it in its early stages and Ayla has a good chance to pull through."

Don nodded against her shoulder. "She's going to pull through," he said quietly. "She'll pull through."

"What if she doesn't? What then, Don? What happens?" she demanded.

"It's not going to get that far," he whispered. "She's going to survive."

_... . _._. _._ _._

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,_

_ Without a care in the world._

Don walked by Ayla's later that night. She had basically barricaded herself into the room since Don came home. The door was open a crack letting the light from her room spill out into the hall.

He peaked into the room. Ayla was slowly dancing to phantom music, spinning and swaying to the music. She looked like normal, like the time she danced for Don on a stormy evening.

Ayla turned around as if she knew that Don was watching her. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey dad," she said softly, leaning against the door. "Don't worry, I'm okay, I'm the same."

Don tried to find words. She smiled and walked back into her room.

"I'm okay, dad," She said. "I really am."

._. ._ ._

_And I'm sitting here wearing,_

_ The weight of the world on my shoulders,_

Don sat on the edge of his bed. He still hoped that any time the phone rang, it would be the doctor calling, telling them that one of his family members was a match for a transplant or that they had found someone. Each time, he felt slightly helpless as it was not the doctor.

Robin walked in. "Don, we need to talk," she said softly.

Don didn't answer and looked straight ahead as she sat down beside him.

"Dr. Knoll sent us to a doctor who specializes in leukemia, Dr. Graham. She said that it might be the best to get Ayla started on chemo," Robin said. Don heard her fiddling with some papers. "It's for the best."

Don nodded. "I'll look at them," he promised. He held out his hand. Robin slowly gave him the papers.

"Are you sure Don? I could do them."

"Just give them to me." Don snatched them out of her hand. "I can do this."

"Don, you aren't superman," Robin said softly.

"What makes you say that?"

"I know you can save someone from getting murdered, raped, kidnapped and a whole lot of other stuff. But you can't save someone from cancer, you aren't superman."

He closed his eyes and stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I need to get some air," he answered shortly.

Don walked by Ayla's room, she was dancing again. Her long, dark brown hair flew behind her as she danced.

He walked down the hall, grabbing his jacket before stepping outside.

The next few minutes were a blur and somehow Don found himself where he intended to go.

He fell to his knees in front of the head stone, marking his mother's final resting place.

"Hey mom," he whispered. "I missed you."

He reached out and brushed away some dirt on her name. _Margaret Mann Eppes._

"So, I just wanted to come and talk to you," he whispered. "Charlie's okay, he's being the geek he is. He's happy with Amita and Peggy. Amita got an award of some sort and Peggy, well I'm sure you know what she's doing, watching over her because she has your name. I bet Chuck has come and told you all about it in terms of numbers and geek speak.

"Robin's doing okay, she's holding up. Dad's fine, same old, same old. I'm okay too, I know you're always worried about me, with the job and all, I'm in one piece." He chuckled softly. "But it's Ayla I'm worried about."

Don sighed and looked up at the twilight sky. "Please, you need to watch over her. Please, she's so young, she need the chances that I had and a better life. Please, mom, don't take her from me yet."

He sat there for a long time, praying for his little Ayla.

_.._ .. ._ _ .._. .._

_It's been a long day and there's still work to do…_

Don sat in his desk, staring at the pile of folders that were piled on his desk, all of them needing his consent.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He spotted a file folder that was smaller than the rest. He picked it up and realized that it was the papers for Ayla's chemo.

Don closed his eyes and remembered her dancing at alone in her room night after night. Her words, telling him not to worry and saying that she was the same.

He read through the papers and pulled out his pen. Without hesitation he signed the bottom.

._. _ ... .

_…She's pulling at me saying; _

_"Dad I need you,_

_There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited,_

_And I need to practice my dancing, _

Don stopped by Ayla's room the night before her first round of chemo. She was dancing again.

"Why are you dancing?" Don asked.

She turned around, surprised. "There's a ball at a castle," she said simply. "I've been invited."

Don smiled. "When's the ball?"

"Soon," she said spinning around the room. She stopped in front of Don and tilted her head to the side. "I need to practice my dancing." she looked at him pleadingly. "Please, daddy? Please?"

Don relaxed and smiled. He followed her and took her small hand in his. She smelled like peony.

Ayla smiled up at him with the eyes that looked so much like his own.

Together they danced together, father and daughter, to music no one else could hear.

._ ._.. .. ... _ _.

_Oh, please, daddy, please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella,_

_While she is here in my arms. _

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew,_

"Hey Don." Colby leaned over the glass bullpen between their desks.

"What's up Colb?" Don half looked up.

"We're short handed on the field and we need to serve a warrant, do you want to tag along?"

Don smiled. "Is there a but?"

"No buts." Colby grinned. "Coming or what?"

"Of course."

"Great, briefing room in five." he lightly slapped Don's shoulder as he walked away.

"Hey! Look." Nikki grinned as Don walked into the war room. "The boss finally decides to get his lazy ass out of the desk."

"Nice to have you." Liz smiled.

"Okay Don, listen up, this time I make up the game plan." Colby rubbed his hands together.

By the time the next hour rolled around, all of the agents were in position ready to breach.

Don steadied the battering ram and waited until Colby nodded.

"One, two, three. Go."

Don slammed the door open and stepped aside, drawing out his sidearm as the other agents rushed in identifying themselves as FBI agents. He ran in with them, grinning to himself as he slipped into the old routine of clearing rooms.

"Hands up! Get your hands up where I can see them! Get them up!" Don yelled as he found a stray drug dealer. He ducked a bit too late as he drew a gun and fired. Don ducked behind the wall, trying to ignore the pain in his arm.

"FBI! Get your hands up!"

Don smiled as he heard Liz's familiar yell.

"Don?" she called.

"I'm good," he yelled back.

"Good as in good? Or good as in I'll be okay,"

He sighed. "I'll be okay." she appeared around the corner with the drug dealer.

"Getting out of shape behind the desk," she teased.

"Shut up, that could have happened to you too," Don smiled. He lifted his hand off of the gash. "It's okay, it's only a scrape."

"Always only a scrape to the Great Special Agent in Charge, Don Eppes." Colby turned the corner. "You need to get that checked out by a medic." He nodded to Don's arm.

"Okay, but no word to Robin until I talk to her." Don glared at them until they nodded.

A little while later the medic patched him up. "Okay, you're good to go. Come back to get that changed."

"Okay, thanks." Don smiled at the medic and stood up.

He walked a bit away and pulled out his cell phone. He frowned as he saw all the missed calls. He quickly scrolled through them.

All of them were from Robin. His heart leapt into his throat as he listened to the first one.

_"Don, the school called and it's Ayla. She collapsed or something. I'm going to the hospital. Could you-" _

Don jabbed his speed dial and waited for Robin to pick up.

_"Don! Why didn't you pick up? _

"I was in the field, the team was short handed, but what's going on? How's Ayla?"

_"The doctors are still with her,"_ Robin said. _"I don't know what happened."_

"Which hospital are you at? I'm coming."

_"UCLA,"_ she said. "_Be careful."_

"I will." Don hung up and ran back to Colby. "Colby, I need to go, I'll debrief later,"

He took off towards his car.

"What's going on?" Colby yelled after him.

"It's Ayla!" Don yelled. He jumped in and threw on the sirens. Only about half a mile later, he remembered to put on his seatbelt.

_ ._ ... .. _ ._

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella,_

_I don't want to miss even one song, _

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight… _

Don sat beside Ayla's hospital bed. According to the doctors, there were more leukemia cells than they had first thought. They had started her on some more chemo and she would be okay.

"Daddy," she whispered.

Don sat up fast. "What is it? Are you okay? I can call the doctor."

Ayla waited patiently until he ran out of rant. "Dad, I wanted to ask you something."

"You know I would promise you the moon." Don smiled. "What do you want?"

"I want to dance."

Don paused. "I'm not sure if the doctors will let you."

"I want to dance," she repeated. "With or without you so you might as well help."

He smiled. "Okay."

After a lot of manipulation of the various wires and tubes coming out from her body, she was finally standing.

"Could you teach me?" Ayla asked.

"You already know how to dance." Don smiled.

"Could you teach me the waltz?"

Don nodded. "Okay, I put my hand on your waist and you put your hand on my shoulder." He guided her hand into the right place and took her other hand in his. "The first step is like this…"

Don slowly taught her how to do the waltz until one of the nurses came and kicked Don out of the room.

He sighed and leaned against the wall across from Ayla's room.

Don wished with all his heart that his little Ayla would get better so he could teach her more dances.


	3. She will be gone

_Chapter 3... please review! _

_Warning: coughCharacterDeathcough. _

* * *

Her smile had never disappeared, her attitude hadn't changed.

Don smiled. His little Ayla was still the same.

Ayla's beautiful hair was gone and was replaced by a colorful scarf but she was all the same.

Don helped her learn the waltz and each night they danced together. She danced determinedly, one hand on his shoulder, one hand wrapped around the IV pole, his hand around hers. Ayla watched their feet attentively, making sure she didn't miss a step.

Days became weeks, weeks became months and slowly the months became a year.

._ .._ ... _ .. _._. .

_…And she'll be gone._

It was over in seconds.

She was there and then she wasn't.

"Hey, honey." Robin put her hand on his. "Slow down."

"You try to drive in this weather," Don grumbled but he pulled his foot off of the accelerator.

Rain pounded down on the City of Angels and the visibility was poor.

"Dad," Ayla called from the back. "You're going to kill us here."

Don laughed and peered through the rain. He could just see the headlights of the other car. Don inched forward carefully.

Don heard the honk of the horn and the screech of the tires on the slick pavement.

"Loo-" Don got cut off as the truck hit the side of his SUV. He hit his head and everything greyed out.

Cold rain hitting his face brought him back. Don groaned and tried to sit up.

"Ayla?" he croaked. "Robin?"

"Dad," Ayla whimpered.

With difficulty, he turned around. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head.

"Okay, can you get out?" Don grimaced in pain. Ayla nodded, her eyes wide but she tried the door and climbed out. "Robin?" Don asked.

He unbuckled his seat belt and crawled over to her. "Robin, sweetie, can you hear me?"

She didn't reply.

"Robin?" Don asked again. He fumbled with his door, stepping into the deluge and ran around the car to Robin's side.

"Hey!" a man ran up to him. "Sorry, I didn't see you-"

"Get out of the way!" Don yelled. "Stay back!"

Luckily the man had enough sense to step back.

Ayla stood behind him as he unbuckled Robin's seatbelt and gently lifted her outside.

"Robin?" Don gently slapped her cheeks. "Wake up, please."

Her blue eyes fluttered open. "Don…"

He sighed. "Thank god, I thought I lost you."

Robin gasped in pain.

"Are you okay?" Don asked. "Are you hurt?" he checked her over again and found a large piece of the windshield buried in her chest. "Oh… Somebody call a damn ambulance!" Don yelled.

"Don?"

"It's okay Robin," Don said, his voice shaking. "You're going to be okay."

"Ayla…?" she asked softly.

"She's here, she's okay," Don promised. He pulled off his jacket and wrapped her up. "Ayla, come over here."

She ran to her parents and knelt by them in the cold mud. "Mom?" she asked softly.

Robin half smiled. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Ayla nodded. Don shakily pulled out his cell phone, his eyes never leaving Robin's face.

_"Granger." _

"Colby," Don's voice shook. "I… Robin's hurt. We were in a car crash, there's a piece of the windshield in her abdomen… there's so much blood."

_"Don? Where are you?" _

"Just off of Taylor and Neslin."

_"Okay, Don, we're all coming, have you called the paramedics yet?" _

He looked up at the man who crashed into them. "Did you call 9-1-1?"

The man looked guiltily at the ground.

"You flipping idiot!" Don growled. "Colby, send the EMTs, there's an idiot here who needs brain surgery."

_"Right, Liz and I are coming, we'll be there in less than 15." _

"Thanks Colb," Don whispered before hanging up. He turned his attention back to Robin. "Robin, everything's going to be okay, Colby's coming and EMTs are on route."

She nodded. "Don… if I don't make it…"

Don shook his head fiercely. "You're going to live, you need to live. I need you, Ayla needs you…" his voice cracked and tears pooled in his eyes.

"Don, Please, listen to me," Robin begged. "It's okay for you to cry, but please, stay strong for Ayla, she's still alive and she needs your help."

"I don't want you to go," Don whispered. "Please, don't go."

She grasped his hand. "Don… I…" Robin took in a shuddering breath and went still.

"No! Robin!" Don yelled. "Robin! Robin!"

He frantically checked her pulse and tried CPR. But she was gone.

Don gathered her in his arms and rocked her back and forth. Rain drummed down on the ground around them.

Some put an arm around his shoulders, gently pulling him off of Robin's body.

"No," Don wrapped his arms tighter around Robin. "Let go of me…"

"Sir, please let go."

Don shook his head in Robin's hair.

"Sir, Agent Eppes? Please let go of Ms. Brooks."

Hands pulled at his arms.

"Agent Eppes? Don?" a second voice asked. "Your team is on the way, but please let go of Ms. Brooks."

Don squeezed his eyes shut.

"Don, it's Colby, Liz is here too. You need to let go of Robin. This is a crime scene, remember protocol?"

He took in a shaky breath. "Okay," he whispered.

Two slender hand gently wrapped around his shoulders, holding him back as another pair of hands, this time large and callused, took Robin out of his arms.

Don leaned back against Liz's chest, feeling drained and exhausted. Suddenly his stomach turned and he fought against Liz's slender but strong hands.

"Don!"

"Liz, let me go," Don whispered. She let go of him and he scrambled away until he was a safe distance away and threw up like a rookie on his first run. His stomach quivered and Don gagged again.

Somewhere in his waves of misery, Don felt hold him around his mid-section. He kept on heaving well after his stomach was empty.

Don went limp in his friend's arms. "Thanks…" he whispered softly.

"No problem," Colby replied.

Don struggled out of Colby's arms and tried to stand up, his knees buckled underneath him. Colby put a steadying hand on his arm. Don shrugged him off and walked a distance away to the side of the road.

Now there was an army of police cars and ambulances. The red and blue lights flashed strangely on the rain-slicked pavement. Don leaned over and put his hand on his knees.

It hit him hard. Robin was gone. Ripped from his life on this rainy day.

Don's shoulders shook. Rain soaked through his clothes making him feel more miserable than he should have been.

"Don?" Liz appeared by his elbow. "You need to get check out by the medics, okay?"

He turned slowly towards her, feeling like he was in a trance. "Liz…?"

"Yeah, I'm right here," Liz said, confused and concerned.

"Is Ayla dead?"

She shook her head. "No, she's okay, she's just getting checked out by the medics, which you should too."

Don nodded. "Is Robin dead?"

"Oh, Don…"

"Is she?"

Liz nodded slowly. "The medic pronounced her dead."

Don felt his knees quake underneath him and the world started to spin around him. "Li… I…" his legs gave away from underneath him and he collapsed.

Liz grabbed his shoulders before he hit the ground too hard. "Don? Can you hear me?" she asked. "I need a medic over here!"

Don faintly felt her slapping his cheeks, telling him to stay awake, but he was already slipping away.

Suddenly before he let go completely, he wished for a crazy second that when he fell asleep, he would die so he would be with Robin


	4. While she's here in my arms

_Anneyeong! (hello in Korean, sorry, I was just watching some other videos right now...) Hello! _

_3 more chapters! _

_Please review! _

_See you later! _

_Enjoy! _

* * *

Don slowly opened his eyes. He stared confused at the white ceiling tiles above him until someone touched his hand.

"Donny?"

_Donny…_ why would his dad be with him while he was sleeping?

"Don, can you hear me?"

"Dad?" he croaked. "Wha… where am I?"

He heard a sigh of relief. "You're in a hospital Don. Do you remember anything?"

Don shook his head. "Did I get shot? Where's Ayla? Is she okay? I don't remember, what happened? How long was I out? Did something happen to my team?"

His dad put a hand on his arm, silencing the flood of words. "Don, your team is fine, Ayla's fine too, she's with Charlie right now. You've only been unconscious for a bit less than a day. You weren't shot."

"Then what happened?" Don demanded. "What aren't you saying?"

"What do you remember?"

He closed his eyes again. "It was raining, I was in the car… Colby was there, so was Liz. Robin… where's Robin? Is she okay? Where is she?"

When his dad didn't reply right away, Don tried to sit up. Suddenly pain flared in his ribs and he collapsed back onto the pillows, trying to breathe through the pain.

"Donny! Are you okay?"

He nodded quickly and looked back up. "Dad. Where's Robin?" he asked. "Is she okay?"

"Don… I'm sorry. She's dead."

Don closed his eyes. "I thought that was a dream…" he whispered. "She's gone. What am I supposed to do?"

_ _. . _. ._. . ._ _ ... _ . ._.

Don sat up on his hospital bed, raking his hand through his hair.

His Robin was gone. Dead. Gone. Deceased. Never going to live again. Gone.

He twisted his hospital ID bracelet around his wrist.

_Donald (Don) Eppes: Dr. J. Wood: Room 575 _

He groaned and turned over to his side, but rolled back as his ribs protested. He had 2 broken ribs and he had taken a faceplant into the steering wheel resulting in a concussion and broken nose.

"Hey, Don?" he looked up.

"Oh, hey Charlie," he said flatly.

Charlie smiled sympathetically. "How are you feeling?"

"Let's see, I was in a car crash and my wife just died. I have two broken ribs, a broken nose and a concussion. What do you think? I'm having the time of my life," Don said sarcastically.

Charlie chose to ignore it. "Hope you'll feel better soon, there's someone here who wants to see you and I don't think she'll appreciate your humor as much."

Before Don could ask who it was, Charlie turned around and left the room.

Ayla poked her head into the room. "Hey dad," she said quietly.

Don closed his eyes and leaned back on the bed. "Ayla…" he whispered. He rolled over onto his side. "Sorry, I'm so sorry."

._.. _ ... ._ _. _. . ._.. . ...

Don felt like he spent the next few weeks in a trance. He once was a whole but his other half was Robin. Without her, he was only a half.

He and Ayla stayed at Charlie's for a few days. Don slept on the couch, feeling a sense of déjà vu, like he was just stabbed again and he was staying at Charlie's. Everyone was treating him like he was made out of glass, which Don didn't really notice, he felt to numb to notice anything other than the pain in his heart and in his broken ribs.

Don left Charlie's, but let Ayla stay there. He doubted he was strong enough to hold himself up, let alone her.

He opened the door to his house, feeling a cold draft of air wash over him. Don felt the coldness and the emptiness settle into his body.

Don felt a sob rise in his chest. He spun around and nearly ran out of the house. Don jumped into his car and ran anywhere but there.

Somehow he found himself at the FBI building.

"Agent Eppes?"

Don turned around and saw one of the security guards looking at him. He was pretty sure his name was Anders.

"Agent Eppes," he smiled at Don. "It's nice to see you again. I heard about your loss, I'm sorry. Ms. Brooks will be missed around here,"

Don nodded, not trusting his voice. "Thanks Anders," he whispered. "Have a nice day."

He mostly sprinted off towards the elevators.

"Hey Don," Colby greeted him as he got to the sixth floor. "What are you doing here?"

Don paused. "Um,"

Colby smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm just here to get…I um… I don't feel like talking," Don muttered.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, of course I'm sure," Don snapped.

Colby suddenly grabbed Don by his sleeve and dragged him into a near by conference room.

"What are you doing Colby?" he asked not fighting him.

Colby didn't answer as he shut the blinds. "Don, it's been nearly six weeks. Charlie told me you left Ayla at his house and ran away. She needs you, Robin dying doesn't mean you stop living. Ayla needs a parent."

Don sighed and buried his face in his hands. "She had leukemia, if she doesn't find a match, she's going to die some time soon. If it's not tomorrow, it might be the next day, or the day after."

"Then why are you pulling away?" Colby challenged. "Spend as much time with her as you can right now."

"Then when she does die, what's left of me if going to be ripped apart," Don said miserably. "As if I have much left right now,"

"You have a lot left Don," Colby said softly. "You just have to look."

He sighed. "I look, but once I see it, I realize that it could be taken away from me. It could be a bullet, a car or a disease. It could be any thing. It could take everything away from me."

Before Colby could say anything, Don's phone rang. He glanced at the screen and sighed before answering. "Hey Chuck."

_"Don. It's Ayla, she needs you." _

The phone fell out of his hand.

_. _ ..._ . _ _... . ._. _..

Don raced into Ayla's hospital room. She was sitting up in the bed, Charlie was sitting with her.

"What happened?" Don demanded. "Is she okay?"

"She is fine." Ayla said smiling. "I'm okay dad, I really am."

Don looked at Charlie, who nodded. "It's okay Don. It was just something small. She can go home tonight," he said.

Don flopped down into a chair. "Thank god," he whispered.

"I need to go," Charlie announced. "Amita wanted me to call as soon as you came."

Don nodded. "Thanks Charlie."

His brother smiled at him before he left the small room. Don looked to Ayla on the bed. With all the chemo, she still was bald and thin.

"Ayla," Don started slowly. "I'm sorry, about leaving you with Charlie, I should have been there with you."

"It's okay dad," she said. "At least you are here right now."

Don bowed his head, trying to blink away the moisture in his eyes. "You're so brave honey," he whispered. "You're so brave."

"It's okay, Dad." She took his hand in her small, boney one.

He looked up slowly, Ayla smiled at him. "I'm not scared. You don't have to be scared for me."

Don smiled and kissed her fingers. "You're so much like your Grandma. You're both so brave, your both wonderful. Both so important in my life."

Ayla smiled. "The difference is that I'm going to stay with you. I'm not going to die."

._ .._ ... _ ._ _.. ._. . ._ _

One night, Ayla took a turn for the worst and she needed a transplant desperately. Don dozed beside her, not willing to leave her alone.

"Mr. Eppes?" someone shook his shoulder lightly.

He blinked open his eyes. Dr. Graham smiled gently at him.

"As much as I hate to wake you up from a well needed sleep, I got some news for you."

Don sat up straight. "What is it?" he demanded.

"We got a match," she smiled.

"A… a match?" Don stammered.

"Yes, a match," Dr. Graham smiled. "A donor came and he's a match for Ayla."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"We're going to take a few more tests tomorrow, but the samples are a match." She patted him on the shoulder. "If the tests are positive, which are mostly likely to be, Ayla will be fine."

Don could have jumped up and danced. Robin was gone, but his little Ayla would live.

_. _._ _. _. ...

Ayla started to recover. After the transplant and a few more rounds of chemo, she was on the long road to recovery.

By Christmas time, she was back home and on her feet. A soft layer of fuzz covered her once baldhead, her body, once skeletal, was now starting to even out.

Now Ayla was going to turn eleven in the up coming year, now in grade 5.

Don jammed his hands in his pocket as the cold air nipped his exposed skin. He walked up to his mother's gravestone.

He smiled. "Thanks Mom, thank you for letting Ayla live, thank you."


	5. What the Prince Never Knew

_And Chapter... 5 I think. Enjoy! _

_Please review at the end! _

* * *

_She says he's a nice guy and I'll be impressed._

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress. _

8 years later…

Ayla, now 18, spun around the living room like she did when she was a little kid.

She smiled at Don, her eyes twinkling. Her hair had grown back but once it was long enough, she cut it again and donated her hair to cancer patients.

When Don asked her why, she said simply, "Because I'm alive and I can."

Currently it was short again, and at the moment it stuck up in every direction.

Ayla smoothed down her dress. "Do you like it?" she asked.

"I think it looks very pretty," Don said.

"You would say I looked pretty even if I was wearing a paper bag," Ayla accused.

"I would promise the moon for you," Don smiled. "And you are more beautiful than the moon."

She blushed. She was truly beautiful, it wasn't jut Don saying it because of his helplessness in fashion. Her dress floated down to the ground and was a beautiful shade of pink.

"I'm going to go change," she said.

"Okay," Don grinned. "I'm need to drop by the office but I'll be back in an hour or so."

She nodded and scampered off towards her bedroom. Don sighed. It had been nearly nine years since Robin died and eight years since Ayla's leukemia went into commission.

Don smiled at her closed door. His little Ayla was alive and okay.

_ ... ._ _ ... .._ _ _ . ._.

_She says, "Daddy, the prom's just one week away, _

_And I need to practice my dancing,_

_Oh, please, daddy, please?"_

Don sat at his desk, filing away the last of the files for the week.

"Dad?"

He looked up. Ayla was standing there.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hey," Don smiled. "What's up?"

"Could you help me with something?" she asked.

"Anything," Don put down his pen.

"The prom is a week away," Ayla said. "And I need to practice my dancing. Could you help me?"

Don smiled. "Of course," he stood up and stretched the kinks out of his back.

"Living room?" she jerked her head down the hallway.

He nodded. "Okay, lead the way."

When they got to the living room, Don remembered the times that he stood there teaching ten-year-old Ayla how to ballroom dance.

Present-Day Ayla smiled at him and curtsied as he bowed. Don put his hand on her waist and he held her hand in his. She put her hand on his shoulder.

Slowly they began dancing.

_One, two, three… one, two, three…_

Don could smell the sweet fragrance of her peony-scented shampoo.

She smiled at him. Don smiled back.

_ One, two, three… one, two, three…_

Ayla leaned against his shoulder. Don hugged her close, happy that he still had his little Ayla.

_... _ ... . _._. _ _. _.. ...

_I will dance with Cinderella,_

_While she is here in my arms. _

Ayla sat on her suitcase and buckled down the last latch. "Okay, there we go," she said proudly.

Don smiled. She was packing up to go to university. It only seemed like yesterday was her prom.

She smiled back at him. "So this is it?" she said.

He nodded. "I guess so," he said. "Oh, I got you something," he pulled out a necklace from his pocket, "It's not much, it was your mom's and I think she would like you to have it and…" he rambled.

"Dad," Ayla put a hand on his arm. "It's great."

Don smiled and relaxed. He gently put it around her neck. She fingered the necklace. "Dad, I miss Mom."

He closed his eyes. "I miss her too."

She stepped forward and hugged him tightly. "I wish she could be here."

Don patted the back of her head. "Me too, she would want to be here too."

"Hey dad," Ayla said. "Can you dance with me? Last one for the road?"

"Sure," Don grinned. He held out his hand.

._ _ ._ _.. .. _. _.

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew, _

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella, _

_I don't want to miss even one song, _

_'Cause all to soon the clock will strike midnight…_

_And she'll be gone. _

"Don?"

Don jerked his head up as Ayla's boyfriend, Dean, knocked lightly at the door. Dean had been her boyfriend for about two years now. Don liked him a lot and could tell that Ayla loved him. Dean's dad died and his mother drank herself into a coma every night so Don invited him to stay whenever he wanted. He was a good kid from a bad neighborhood.

"Could I talk to you?" Dean asked nervously.

Don nodded and gestured him to sit down. "What is it?"

His eyes darted nervously, anywhere but Don. "Ummm… I wanted to ask you," he brushed his brown hair off his face. "I wanted to ask you if it's okay, ifIcouldaskAylatomarryme." The last words came out in a worried rush.

Don blinked. "Wha… could you repeat that?"

"If you would be all right if I asked Ayla to marry me," Dean said a bit more calmly. "I just wanted to ask you first, if you didn't want me to…"

Don held up a hand. "Dean," he said patiently. "It's okay, I was just surprised."

Dean looked at him nervously, "I know that you lost your wife and I want you to know that I'm not trying to take Ayla away from you, but I think…"

"That's a good idea," Don smiled softly. "Go for it, ask her."

Dean's face light up. "Thank you!" he jumped up and shook his hand enthusiastically. "Thank you! I promise you won't regret it!"

Don smiled as Dean sprinted out of the room. He looked back at his files but he couldn't focus. Don looked at the picture of him and Robin on their wedding day. On the day of their wedding, it had rained. Robin dragged him outside during the reception. She pulled a red rain jacket over her white wedding dress and tossed him a matching umbrella. Robin splashed him and it ended up in a big water fight. Charlie had come out with a camera and snapped a picture of them kissing under the umbrella.

He gently caressed her face. "Our little Ayla's growing up," he said softly. "She's going to get married. I wish you could be here for this."

Don couldn't help but smile again. His little Ayla was growing up.

._ .._ ._.. .. ._

_She came home today with a ring on her hand,_

_Just glowing and telling us all that they planned, _

_She says, "Daddy, the wedding's still six months away, _

"Dad!" Ayla ran into the room. "Thank you!" she threw her arms around him.

Don laughed. "What for?"

"For saying yes." Ayla kissed his cheek. She fell down onto a chair opposite from Don. "Dean proposed. He told me that you said it was okay."

"Wait, did you make your decision based on that?" Don interrupted.

"Nah, he told me later." She grinned at him. "But thanks dad."

Don smiled. "I just want the best for you," he whispered.

Ayla smiled back. "Don't worry dad, I'm not going to be gone from your life just like that, you've been a father influence on both of us. You're going to be very important to both of us and your grandchildren."

"I know that." Don nodded. "I just can't believe that you're getting married. It seems like yesterday when your mom married me."

Ayla took his hand. She touched his wedding ring. "I wish mom was here too."

"She would be so proud," Don said, blinking away tears. "I'm proud of you too."

She looked down at the ground. "Dad, could you dance with me?"

He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it. They danced to a rhythm no one else could hear.

A special dance for father and daughter.

._. ._ ._. ._ _.. .. ... .

Ayla was lounging around on the couch as Don came home.

"Hey Ayla," Don greeted as he dumped his keys in the bowl by the door. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she sat up straight, "It's just that Dean got called overseas."

"I thought that his time was up," Don frowned.

"He applied again a long time ago but he didn't think he would get in so he forgot about it until the army called today."

"What are you going to do?" Don asked.

She shrugged. "We're not sure, he wants to go back,"

"And what do you think?"

"I don't want him to go," she admitted. "But it's his choice. He loved serving his time, he's going to go back most likely."

"And your wedding?" Don checked.

"Still engaged," she waved her left hand at him. "I guess before he goes."

Don grinned. "Well, it's just one tour, right? He's going to come back."

Ayla nodded. "Yep, guess so."

_... . .._. _ ._. . _ ... . _.. ._ ._ _.

_But I need to practice my dancing._

_Oh, please, daddy, please?"_

A month later, Ayla and Dean got married in a small ceremony, just friends and family.

Don sat with his dad, Colby, Liz, Charlie, Amita, and Nikki at the reception.

"So finally seeing your daughter get married," Colby said.

Don grinned. "Never thought that I would see this day."

"You know how I felt," Alan laughed.

"That is totally different," Don said seriously. "Ayla could have died anytime between when she was eight and now. I was just a lost cause."

Charlie laughed, "Well you found Robin in the end," he said. "And you had Ayla."

He nodded. "I wish Robin was here, she would have loved to see this."

The table fell silent.

Nikki cleared her throat. "So, Dean's still going on the tour?"

"Yep, he's leaving in a month."

"And are they still staying in your house?" Liz asked.

"At least until Dean comes back from the tour," Don answered.

The song ended and a new song started to play. Charlie stood up.

"Hey Amita, want to dance?" he asked.

Amita smiled. "Of course Charlie," she stood up and they went out onto the floor.

"Liz?" Colby jerked his head to the floor.

She shrugged. "Why not?"

"Don?" Nikki asked hesitantly.

He smiled. "Thanks, but not thanks, I think I'll just watch."

"Okay then, Alan?" Nikki said.

"Lead the way."

Don watched as his dad and Nikki walked out into the crowd. He was content to sit there and watch the other couples on the floor. Don closed his eyes. He remembered when Ayla was born, he and Robin agreed to dance together at her wedding. But now, Robin wasn't here.

"Hey dad." Ayla fell down into one of the empty seats. "You look lonely."

Don smiled. "I'm good," he whispered.

She studied him carefully. "Thinking about mom?"

"How do you know?" he grinned.

"You always wear the same face when you are thinking about her."

He gave a short bark of laughter. "She would have loved to see this day."

Ayla dropped her gaze. "I know."

"Your mother and I agreed to dance at your wedding," Don whispered as he watched the other couples out on the floor. "I wish she could be here."

They fell into silence for a little while. The song changed to a waltz.

Ayla stood up. "I might not be Mom, but I can dance with you," she said. She offered him her hand. "May I have this dance?"

He nodded and took her hand. He put his hand on her waist as she put hers on his shoulder. "You might not be Robin," he whispered, "You are so much like her. But you are different in your own way. You're my little Ayla."

She smiled. "I'm not so little any more."

Don shrugged. "You're still my special little Ayla."

._ .. _ _. ...

Don stopped by Ayla's room and listened carefully, recently she had a fever and wasn't feeling very well. It was four months since the wedding and three since Dean went on his tour.

"Ayla?" Don called.

When he didn't get any reply, he opened the door quietly and crept in. "Ayla?"

Don sat down on the edge of her bed and put his hand on her forehead. She turned over and looked wearily at him.

"Hey dad," she said quietly.

He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Ayla shrugged. "My legs hurt."

Don's heart skipped a beat. "What kind of hurt?"

"It hurts…like it did before…before… I got diagnosed…with…" she said. Their eyes meet and they both came to the same conclusion. "No… dad. It isn't possible…" she tried to sit up.

"Just stay still, okay?" Don said, panic rising in his gut.

"It's not possible…" Ayla whispered. "It's not possible. The leukemia's gone, it was gone."

"It's going to be okay." Don looked around her room. "You're going to be okay."

His mind flew back to the stuff he learned when Ayla first got diagnosed. "Okay, fever, fatigue, weight loss, pains…"

"No, dad, I don't have leukemia again," Ayla protested, she struggled to stand up again.

"Ayla, I'm taking you to the doctor," Don said. "I'm not taking no for an answer, so get dressed and get ready."

She nodded. "Okay, but this trip will be a waste." She swung her legs off the bed and wiped the sweat off her face.

"Wait here." Don ordered, although it was pretty obvious she wasn't planning on running away.

Don ran down the hall to find her doctor's number. He dialed shakily and waited for her doctor to pick up.

_"Hello? Dr. Louise Graham speaking, how may I help you?" _

"Dr. Graham, it's Don Eppes."

_"Oh, hello Mr. Eppes, how are you? How's Ayla?" _

Don paused, caught off guard by her familiarity with their family. Then he remembered they went in every once in a while for a check up. "Ayla's in pain and she has a fever and I think the leukemia's back."

_"Are you sure?" _

"Yeah," Don whispered. "Maybe, I don't know."

_"Okay, can you bring her to the hospital? So I could check her?" _

"Of course."

_"I'll tell the ER to send you along to an examining room, I have a few appointments this afternoon but I'll be there soon." _

Don smiled. "Thanks Doctor."

_"Any one I can help, I'm willing to help." _

"Bye."

_"See you soon." _

Don hung up the phone. "Ayla!" he called. "We're going to go see Dr. Graham again."

"I don't want to!" Ayla whined, suddenly sounding like a five year old.

"But you need to," Don retorted. He returned back to her room. "Do you need help changing?"

"No." She stood up shakily, "I can do it myself."

Don smiled. "Of course."

In five minutes, she was changed and they were on their way.

"You don't need to hover," Ayla said. "I can do this."

He sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure." She glared at him. Don backed off as she made her way to the car. She collapsed in the front seat and smiled, "See dad? I can do this,"

Don nodded. "Sorry, I was just worried."

"You don't have to," she smiled. "I'm going to be okay."

By the time the next hour rolled around, they got to the hospital and checked in. A nurse lead them to a curtained area and told them to wait there. Ayla sat on the bed as Don hovered by nervously.

"Dad?" she asked quietly. "Can we dance?"

Don looked down, "Why do you want to dance?"

"Because now I can and maybe in a month I can't," she said. "Please dad?"

Don nodded and helped her stand up. "If it's too much, you need to tell me."

"Okay," she whispered softly.

They started dancing slowly. Ayla rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Thanks dad."

"For what?"

"Thank you for the dance."


	6. The Clock will Strike Midnight

_Hello again. _

_Thank you for annons. _

_Please review at the end!_

_Sad chapter time! _

* * *

_So I will dance with Cinderella, _

_While she is here in my arms. _

Don rubbed his forehead.

Just as he had thought, the leukemia was back and it was worse than before. Ayla was back in chemo and on the waiting list for a transplant.

Dr. Graham came into the hall. Don stood up. "How is she?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, it's not looking very well," she said gravely. "We're going to try another type of chemo to see if it works, but I have to be straight with you. If Ayla doesn't get a transplant, she might die some time in the next few weeks."

Don closed his eyes. "What if… what if she gets a transplant?"

"I'm sorry, the list is very long and it takes a long time for a donor to come a long with a match for your daughter," Dr. Graham said. "The transplant is not very hopeful."

Don sighed and looked down at the floor, willing the tears in his eyes to go away.

"Mr. Eppes," she said softly. "She's waiting for you."

"Thank you," Don smiled. He looked up. "Thank you doctor for all that you've done for us."

"No problem, anyone I can help."

He winced as he heard her heaving. The chemo always made her sick. Don walked into the room and gently wrapped his arms around her as finally the last heaving stopped.

"Thanks dad," she grumbled. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Don gently eased her back onto the bed. "Are you okay? Did Dr. Graham talk to you about it?"

"Yeah, a few weeks," Ayla looked down. "Not much time."

Don studied his daughter, "Are you sure you're okay?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

_. _. . _._ . _ ... ._ ._ ._

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew. _

It was Wednesday.

Dean always called Ayla on Skype on Wednesdays.

Ayla looked at her laptop as it beeped.

"Are you going to answer that?" Don asked, gesturing to the incoming Skype call.

She shrugged but answered it.

"Hey," Dean grinned at her. He realized that she wasn't at home. "What's going on? Where are you?"

"Okay, first of all, I want you to know that I'm okay." Ayla smiled. "I'm in the hospital again. The leukemia came back."

"What?" Dean yelped. "Are you okay?"

"I told you that I'm okay," she laughed. "Dean, you know I love you and nothing's going to change that,"

"Mr. Eppes," Dr. Graham poked her head into the door. Don stood up and joined her out in the hall, leaving Ayla and Dean alone.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"What?"

"How are _you_ doing?" Dr. Graham asked. "I like to check in with my patient's family as well as the patient."

Don sighed and looked into the small hospital room.

"For so many years it was just me and Ayla," Don said softly, not quite answering her question. "Just me and her, she was so patient with my work and with me trying to be her mom and dad at the same time as being an FBI agent."

"She was a special kid," Dr. Graham noted.

"Ayla was more than special," Don sighed, "She was the best child anyone could ask for. I would promise her the moon, I would kill someone if it means saving her, I don't want to lose her, I don't want to lose my little Ayla."

Don sat by Ayla's bed. She hadn't said a word since she ended her call with Dean a few hours ago.

"Ayla?" Don asked again. "Are you okay?"

She sighed and turned over.

"Ayla, could you talk to me?"

"I said good bye to Dean." Her voice was muffled by the pillows. "I told him to stay there, I didn't need him here."

"Oh, Ayla," Don whispered.

"I want him here," she said.

Don looked at the ground. "What else did you talk about?" he asked.

Ayla's tense shoulders relaxed. "He said that he would always remember me with a warm heart." Ayla sighed as she remembered what he said. "He also promised me that… he would look after you."

_._. ... _. _._ . _ _. ._ ._

_Oh I will dance with Cinderella, _

_I don't want to miss even one song._

Two days later, Ayla was still alive.

Any day now, at anytime, he could lose her. She was getting weaker and weaker by the hour.

"Dad," she whispered.

"Are you okay?" Don asked, sitting forward in his chair.

"I'm good." She wet her lips. "Dad, could you help me?"

Don blinked away tears. "I would promise you the moon, you know that."

She laughed softly. "I want to dance."

He shook his head. "Please, not this again, you need to rest."

"Please dad, just one more dance."

Don closed his eyes and looked down at the ground.

"Please, just one more dance with me," Ayla pleaded. "Just one more."

"Okay," Don agreed. He helped her out of the bed, holding her tightly as her knees shook underneath her.

Don wrapped his arm around her skinny waist, she put her arm around his neck and rested her head on his chest. They held each other tightly as if they could ward off death. Don sighed and rested his cheek on her head. They started to dance slowly to the music that wasn't there.

"Dad… I'm scared," she whispered. Don felt tears seep through his shirt. "I'm scared… I don't want to die."

Don blinked and let a tear fall down his cheek. "I don't want you to die either."

Her small frame wracked with sobs. "I don't want to die, I don't want to die."

More tears fell down Don's face.

... _ ._. ._. _._ ..._ _ ... . _. .. _... _... . ._. .. ... ...

_'Cause all to soon the clock will strike midnight…_

She looked so small in the battlefield of wires and tubes. Ayla locked eyes with him.

"Dad, I love you," she whispered. "Take care of Dean, right? He needs a family."

Don nodded, "Take care of yourself, be with your mom again."

Ayla lifted her hand and Don took her hand.

"I'm going to miss you," Don whispered.

"Me too," she smiled softly.

Don sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his lap. "Go to sleep Ayla," he whispered. "Your mom is waiting for you."

She nodded and closed her eyes, "She says hi," Ayla said, her voice barely audible.

Don blinked back tears. "Tell her… tell her to take care of you and I miss her."

"She already knows that," Ayla smiled softly, her eyes still closed.

He smiled. "I love you both, I miss you both."

Ayla sighed and smiled softly. "Love you too dad."

Her breathing slowed and stopped all together. Slowly her smile faded. Don pressed his lips against her head.

"I love you, my little Ayla," he whispered.

_And she'll be gone…_


	7. And the Truth is

_Last chapter! Hope you have enjoyed this story! I'll be back later with another one! _

_Please review! _

* * *

Charlie had been there for him. He had come to the hospital when Don called right after Ayla died. Don waited in the hall for him, holding it together until he saw his little brother race down the hall. Charlie caught Don as he doubled over in tears. Don was caught up in overwhelming grief to care about much.

Charlie took him to their childhood home and helped him get some sleep. But Don's sleep was ridden with nightmares and he woke up nearly every hour, calling for Ayla or Robin, his heart heavy and aching.

But Charlie was there. He comforted him and talked to him about the dreams.

Soon after, his grief was more manageable and Don decided to go home. Charlie was clearly reluctant but he didn't want to stand in his brother's way.

Before Don left, he hugged Charlie fiercely.

"Thanks Charlie," Don whispered.

Charlie awkwardly patted his back. Really, the brothers had never really hugged before, Charlie was unsure of how to respond.

"Any time," Charlie said. "But let's not make a habit out of this."

Don laughed. "Okay," he pulled away and ruffled Charlie's hair playfully. "I'll be back."

Charlie frowned and smoothed his hair back to a more manageable level. "See you later then."

Fifteen minutes later, Don stood on the front step of his house. He remembered the time that he stood there before after Robin's death.

He sighed and opened the door.

Don wandered around the house. He opened the fridge, prepared for a battlefield of moldy food. Instead, the fridge was cleaned up and new food waited for him.

He looked at the counter. There was a note from Colby, Liz and Nikki.

_You're welcome. You owe us some drinks. _

_Sincerely your wonderful Agents, Colby, Liz and Nikki. _

Don laughed at Colby's scribbled note.

The phone rang, Don snatched it up, making a mental note to check the messages.

"Hello?"

_"D…Don? It's Dean." _

"Oh, hi Dean. How's your tour?"

_"Good, how are you doing?" _

"Okay," Don looked around the house. "As good as I could be."

_"That's good…" _

Both of them fell silent, not sure of what to say.

"Hey Dean," Don said finally. "When your tour is over, you're welcome to come to my house. I would love to have you in my family, even though Ayla isn't here."

Dean sighed. _"Ayla told me to look after you,"_ he whispered.

"And she told me to look after you," Don closed his eyes. "She's watching over the both of us."

_ ._ _. .. _. ._.. _ ..._ .

Don knelt in the cool grass in front of the headstone.

_Aylona Kaela Eppes_

_Daughter. Wife. Angel. _

He sighed and played with the flower in his hand. The flower that she loved, the flower she smelled like.

Don tucked it on the top of the gravestone. He took a deep breath, smelling the sweet sent of the peony.

His little Ayla was gone.

She had been gone for a year, but her brave face was still fresh in his mind.

"I miss you Ayla," he whispered. "I wish that you were still alive. I wish that I could dance with you again."

He ran his fingers over her name. "I miss you so much. I miss you everyday."

He closed his eyes and remembered her soft smile. "Ayla, could you dance with me? One more dance for the road?"

Don smiled. "I hope you and Robin are happy together, spending the time together that you should of had."

Don stood up. "See you later."

His little Ayla was gone.

She had been gone for a long time, but her brave face was still fresh in his mind.

_._. .. _. _.. . ._. . ._.. ._.. ._

She came to him. Ayla smiled at him softly and took his hand.

"One more dance," she whispered. "One more dance for the road."

Don smiled and followed her.

She started to dance and Don followed her.

_I will dance with Cinderella, _

_While she was here in my arms. _

_Cause I know something the prince never knew._

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella,_

_I don't want to miss even one song._

_Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight…_

Don heard a clock ring in the distance.

Ayla started to pull away.

"Where are you going?" Don asked.

The clock struck for the twelfth time.

"I'm sorry dad, I need to go," Ayla said.

"Please don't go," Don whispered.

"I'm always going to be with you," Ayla promised. "Right here, in your heart."

Don closed his eyes. That sound too cliché but it sounded right. "I miss you." Don opened his eyes again.

But she was gone.

_…And she'll be gone. _

Don jerked up right in his bed. He looked at his clock. The red digits showed that it was midnight.

He fumbled around for the lights. He felt something small and cold on his side table.

When he flicked on the lights, the lights reflected off a gold chain.

He picked it up. It was Robin's necklace that Don had given to Ayla before she left for collage.

Don frowned. She was wearing it when she got buried. Then he smiled.

"Thank you Ayla," he whispered.

He turned off the light and settled back down.

Don heard the music that he and Ayla danced to, the music that wasn't even there.

His little Ayla was gone…

_But the truth is… the song will go on…_

But she was always there.


End file.
